bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
FH:EX9
=Capolinea= NOTA IMPORTANTE Gli spawn di Entrata, Metà e Fine sono segnati in una tabella in fondo alla pagina! Scontro 1 *Attenzione alle sue frasi durante lo scontro. Potrebbe chiedervi una di queste cose: **''Mostrami il tuo Brave Burst!'' - Attacca con uno o più BB/SBB delle unità (Quelli di Supporto/Cura non contano) **''Ahi, non così forte'' - Metti in guardia tutte le unità, oppure non utilizzare BB/SBB e non effettuare mai un Colpo Critico! **''Mostrami come usi gli oggetti'' - Utilizza un oggetto o più sulle unità. *Utilizzerà un Attacco ad Area ("Mi mangio tutto!") con Potenziamento in ATT & DIF se non viene ascoltato! (non fa troppo male, meglio evitarlo comunque) *Ascoltandolo, curerà le vostre unità e riempirà parzialmente le barre BB & aggiungerà l'elemento Oscurità ai vostri attacchi per 1 turno! Scontro 2 *Stya può infliggere Riduzione Att e Malattia. *Utilizza: **''Fiordo Glaciale'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Acqua. *Mega utilizza: **''Ciclone disastroso'' - Micidiale, devastante, tenebroso & mortale Attacco ad Area di tipo Acqua! *Ha un'aura Potentissima! What, over 9000?!? *Quando entrambi raggiungeranno meno del 50% dei PS, Stya potenzierà Mega con una Mitigazione (1 danno quando viene attaccato), e Mega non attaccherà per 1 turno. A quello successivo, Mega scatenerà il suo immenso potere con un Attacco ad Area che cura anche 20,000 PS. *Se Mega muore prima di Stya, lei guadagnerà un Potenziamento in ATT & DIF. *Viceversa, Mega guadagnerà un Potenziamento in ATT, DIF e CRIT. Scontro 3 *Dove sarà Shiro? xd *Dove si droppa Lario? *Siccome abbiamo tempo da perdere (per fortuna abbiamo il 3x) i nostri simpaticissimi e Potentissimi nemici attaccheranno seguendo un preciso ordine, poiché stanno facendo una "gara": Lario, Mila, Sola e Loch. *Lario può subire Avvelenamento ed utilizza: **''Burrasca Stellare''' - Attacco ad Area di tipo terra. (EHIIIIIII MA DOVE SI DROPPA LARIO? ) *Loch può subire Riduzione ATT, Paralisi ed Avvelenamento. Tuttavia è immune ai Colpi Critici. *Utilizza: **''Invasione Suprema'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Tuono **''Lampo Divino'' - Potente Attacco ad Area di tipo Tuono. Loch potrebbe non attaccare un turno, quello successivo userà questa mossa. La userà anche quando tutti i suoi compagni sono sconfitti, senza tenere conto della pausa di 1 turno! *Mila può subire Riduzione ATT ed utilizza: **''Freccia Brillante '' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Luce. *Sola utilizza: **''Fotone Poderoso'' - Poderoso attacco ad Area di tipo Fuoco, Tuono e Luce. Scontro 4 *Tutti possono subire Riduzione ATT. *Melchio utilizza: **''Angelo definitivo'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Fuoco, Acqua, Terra, Tuono e Luce. *Azael utilizza: **''Dottrina & Decesso'' - Potente Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Luce ed Oscurità. **''Umanità & Estinzione'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Luce ed Oscurità. **''Personalità & Punizione'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Luce ed Oscurità. **''E' ora di una Pausa'' - Si gratta e non fa nulla. *Ronel utilizza: **''Visioni Perdute'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Tuono. Scontro 5 *Può subire Maledizione **''Disastro totale'' - Può infliggere Debolezza, Ferita e/o Avvelenamento sulle unità. E' utilizzata al primo turno se Mare ha i PS superiori al 50%. *A <50% PS **''Ammirate il mio Potere!'' - Potenziamento dell'Idolo Alato. Utilizza Incubo della Luna Piena nel turno successivo. **''Incubo della Luna Piena'' - Combo di 14 attacchi di tipo Oscurità ad Area, rimuove il Potenziamento dell'idolo Alato. (Nota: Questa mossa non può effettuare Colpi Critici, ma fa tanto tanto male) Scontro 6 *Possono subire entrambi Riduzione ATT. *Utilizzano le seguenti mosse: **''Oh, sei una celebrità ora. Bene.'' - Combo di 8 Attacchi su una sola unità. **''Dovresti essere un po' più frustrato!'' Combo di 8 Attacchi su una sola unità. **''Bah, mi fai schifo...'' - Combo di 8 Attacchi su una sola unità. *Quando i nemici stanno parlando, entrambi usano le mosse nello stesso tempo. *Farlon utilizza: **''Hai visto Sodis? Ho vinto! ''- Combo di 9 Attacchi di Fuoco ad Area. La usa al primo turno. **''Non hai visto i voti??'' - Combo di 8 Attacchi di Fuoco a Bersaglio Singolo. La usa al secondo turno. **''Bagliore Avvolgente'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Fuoco. **''Ali rosso sangue'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Fuoco, Potenziamento in ATT & dimezza DIF. La usa solo quando Sodis è morto. *Sodis utilizza: **''Di cosa stiamo parlando?'' - Combo di 8 Attacchi di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo. La usa al primo turno. **''Una votazione? Quando?'' - Combo di 10 Attacchi di Luce ad Area. La usa al secondo turno. **''Bagliore della blasfemia'' - Combo di 10 Attacchi di Luce ad Area & aumento danni Scintilla del 60% per 3 turni. **''Luce distruttrice'' - Combo di 12 Attacchi di Luce ad Area, aumento danni Scintilla del 70% & aumento ATT del 40% per 3 turni. *Sodis può subire Maledizione. Scontro 7 *Può subire Malattia e Riduzione ATT. *Utilizza: **''Hand over you hearts! Not. ''- Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Terra & cura in base al danno inferto. **''Acciaio Attacco'' - Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Terra & aumenta ATT in base all'ATT del bersaglio e ne riduce l'ATT. (Non fate facce strane, non è colpa mia) **''Acciaio Difesa'' - Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Terra & Aumenta la DIF in base alla DIF del bersaglio e ne riduce la DIF. (Appunto) **''Acciaio Brave Burst'' - Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Terra e prosciuga interamente la barra BB. **''Presa del Cosmo'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Terra. **''Minaccia di Zelnite'' - Potente Attacco ad Area di tipo Terra. **''"Occhio a questo imbroglione!"'' - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti di un Bersaglio **''"Everything will be in my hands!"'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Terra che prosciuga completamente le Barre BB. Usata il turno dopo la frase Watch your back! Consigli per meno esperti (Fine) * Un curatore può essere anche utile, valutare a seconda delle proprie unità (Con un buon rilascio di CC ad esempio non è necessario) * Sconsigliato l'uso di unità con BB a bersaglio singolo, i danni ad area con uccisioni multiple valgono molti più punti. * Sconsigliato l'uso di sfere come Muramasa che aumentano temporaneamente i danni, a meno di utilizzo di un team critico ovviamente. * Si consigliano invece sfere come Sasso ignoto, Pietra sacra, Malframmento, Saggiapietra e Gemma pura e simili per le anomalie / Fiore celeste e simili per maggiori danni. * Si consiglia in linea generale l'utilizzo del set Bilanciato o del Protettore. * Le unità con un elevato numero di colpi in BB/SBB sono le più adatte ad essere utilizzate nella sfida, e come leader qualcuno che faciliti il riempimento delle Barre BB (Elza, Uda, Lucy...) o personaggi che aumentino il rilascio di CB. * E' utile accompagnare queste unità con qualcuna che aggiunge elementi all'attacco (Shida, le Sibille, Crash Belt etc...) * Se si utilizza una squadra basata sul critico, portarsi Melchio o altre unità che aggiungono elementi per massimizzare il Danno Elementale. (Anche al di fuori del team critico è comunque una buona strategia). ** Per quanto riguarda la squadra critica, nello specifico è meglio invece utilizzare sfere che aumentano l'Attacco e i danni in scintilla/critico, poiché il danno è la fonte principale di punti. Artù, Kira e Dea llewxaM sono i crit leader consigliati, portarsi poi una unità che aumenta i danni in Scintilla e nel caso ce ne fosse bisogno un buffer crit. Usare questa tipologia di team solo se si ha un minimo di esperienza. Consigli per meno esperti (Entrata e Metà) * Non è necessario portare un curatore se si dispone di unità a 5* o più. * Sconsigliato l'uso di unità con BB a bersaglio singolo, i danni ad area con uccisioni multiple valgono molti più punti. * Sconsigliato l'uso di sfere come Muramasa che aumentano temporaneamente i danni, a meno di utilizzo di un team critico ovviamente. * Sconsigliato l'uso di abilità leader come Lugina per lo stesso motivo di sopra. * Si consigliano invece sfere come Sasso ignoto, Pietra sacra, Malframmento, Saggiapietra, Gemma pura e simili per le anomalie / Fiore celeste per maggiori danni. * Si consiglia in linea generale l'utilizzo del set Bilanciato o del Protettore. * E' conveniente eliminare gli avversari contemporaneamente . =Punti bonus (valori del capolinea)= *Uccisione BB (3.000pt ognuna). *Multi uccisione (10.000pt ognuna). *Nessun oggetto usato (20.000pt) *Ultracidio (100pt per colpo) *Scintilla (200pt ognuna) *Elemento debole (150pt per colpo) *Vittoria al primo turno (50.000pt) *Vittoria al terzo turno (30.000pt) *Bonus vittoria (10.000pt per scontro vinto) *Nessuna morte (50.000pt bonus a fine livello) Gli altri punteggi bonus non hanno valori precisi e sono consultabili sulla pagina di Informazioni. =Sfide= Entrata= |-| Metà= |-| Fine= Categoria:Frontier Hunter